Albus Potter
by bailibug96
Summary: This is just a what would happen if we had found out what happened with Albus and Rose and all of the children.


Prologue

The boat glided silkily over the water, not making a sound as it approached the giant castle. Albus turned to look at Rose, who was sitting right next to him in the dark canoe. She gave him an encouraging smile and turned her head to look at the castle again. No one seemed to want to break the silence as they all stared in awe at what would soon become their school for seven years.

Chapter One

"I can't believe we're finally going to Hogwarts," whispered Rose excitedly to Albus. "I've heard so many great things about it!"

"I know what you mean. But what if we don't fit in?" asked a nervous Albus. "You know that I've never been good at making friends."

"Well you will always have me," said Rose as the boats touched the shore. "And don't you ever forget it!" She looked around and saw all of the other first years climbing out of the boats, eagerly stretching their legs, and followed suit. Albus hurriedly chased after the group as it started to walk to the school.

"Now remember," said the giant named Hagrid, "as soon as we get into the school, you will be given instructions about the Sorting Ceremony. Until you receive these instructions, you are to wait patiently in the entrance to the Great Hall. All of the students nodded and watched as the giant oak doors began to open. They all rushed inside, not wanting to get in trouble before they even started school. Once all of the first years were in the hall, the doors shut, and they were left to themselves until they received their instructions.

"If it isn't Albus Potter," sneered a voice somewhat hidden underneath all of the chatter of the first years. "Not like we need any more Potters. ONE is enough to last at least a century," the voice finished off mockingly. James turned around in shock. No one spoke to him like that. EVER. Not even his brother James, who had already been at Hogwarts for over a year.

"Who do you think you are?" questioned Albus, attempting to cover up the hurt in his voice. "My father happens to have saved the whole wizarding world, for your information!" (He had heard this from one of the students on the train, but he didn't really know if it was true.)

"I don't care who your FATHER is, Albus. All I know is that our parents are enemies, so I can't be your friend. By the way, I'm Scorpius Malfoy. You might have heard of MY dad. I think he should be more famous than YOUR father, seeing as mine was a Death Eater and one of the Dark Lord's youngest followers." Scorpius's father, Draco, had in fact been a Death Eater and one of Harry's worst enemies throughout his years at Hogwarts. "Anyway, I MIGHT consider being your friend. If you make Slytherin, that is." With that, Scorpius walked off without another word.

_"Who did that kid think he was?"_ thought Albus to himself. "_He seems downright DREADFUL."_ Putting aside the thoughts of his unfortunate meeting with Scorpius, Albus set off to look for Rose, who had been his best friend since birth. Her mom and dad, Ron and Hermione, happened to be Harry's best friends (not to mention the fact that his mom and her dad were brother and sister), so they were very close.

After searching for quite some time, Albus found Rose sitting next to the Great Hall reading her current favorite book, _Hogwarts, a History._ He smiled to himself, thinking of the stories Harry had told him about her mother, Hermione. He claimed that they were exactly alike, down to the very last strand of curly auburn hair. Albus decided to go catch up to her before the Sorting Ceremony started and they found out what houses they would be in. He was sure Rose would be in Ravenclaw, but he wasn't sure about himself. He wanted to get her view on the situation.

Albus walked up to Rose slowly, hoping to be able to sneak up on her for once. "Hello Rose," he whispered quietly in her ear, making her jump almost a foot into the air.

"Albus! You startled me!" she cried in an amused but shocked tone. "I didn't expect to catch you before the Sorting Ceremony, but I'm so glad I did! There are so many interesting things about Hogwarts that I want to share with you!"

"I wish we had the time, Rose, but there's something really important I have to talk to you about," Albus said in an urgent tone. He didn't want the Sorting Ceremony to start while they were in the middle of a conversation. "I need to know what house you think I'll be in," he said quietly, hoping others didn't hear.

"Oh, Albus! You shouldn't worry. Both of your parents made it into Gryffindor, so I'm sure you will be put in there, too. Oh, but where will I go then?" she finished in a worried tone. "I don't want to be all alone."

Albus smiled understandingly. One thing he and Rose shared was their shyness. They didn't enjoy meeting new people, so he knew it would be difficult if they were placed into different houses. "I'm sure we won't be separated, Rose," he said confidently, even though he wasn't too sure of the real answer.

"Thank you, Albus! I was so worried for a moment, but I'm sure your right. There's no way we could be separated. We're too close!" cried Rose happily just as Professor McGonagall stepped out of the Great Hall.

"May I have your attention, students? The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin, and I need everyone to pay close attention to what I am about to say. I need all the first years to get into a straight line and be very silent as we enter the Great Hall. I will call your names alphabetically, and when your name is called, you will come to the front and put on the Sorting Hat. Once he says your house, you will sit at that table and wait for the ceremony to finish. Are there any questions?" She looked around the crowded room, searching for hands. When she found none, she turned around and started walking. "Follow me, students," she said as she walked briskly toward the door.

Chapter Two

As the students walked into the Great Hall, all eyes fell on them. As the names started to be listed, Albus shuddered at the though of what James would do if he ended up in Slytherin.

"It's going to be okay. You have nothing to worry about, Albus," whispered Rose, as if reading Albus's mind.

From there, the names rattled off pretty quickly, but the only ones Albus heard were Rose, who ended up in Ravenclaw, and Scorpius, who ended up in Slytherin. Finally, He heard his name. The room quieted as yet another Potter child came to the front and waited nervously for the Sorting Hat to be placed on his head.

"Another Potter?" cried the hat in shock. "You are almost as plentiful as the Weaslys! Now let's get to the sorting."

_"Please put me in Ravenclaw. Please put me in Ravenclaw," _Albus thought worriedly. He didn't know if it would work, but his dad had said that the hat listened to what you had to say.

"You want to be in Ravenclaw?!" asked the Sorting Hat in shock. "Your father turned down Slytherin also, you know. I still think you would have wonderful opportunities there. But if it's Ravenclaw you want, then that is what you will get." There was a suspenseful pause as the hat deliberated. Albus started to shake nervously, thinking his efforts were all in vain. "RAVENCLAW!" shouted the Sorting Hat so all of the Great Hall could hear. Cheers erupted from the Ravenclaw table as they gained a new student. Albus ran to where Rose was sitting with a giant grin on his face. He immediately scanned the Gryffindor table for his brother, James. When James saw Albus looking at him, he smiled and gave him a thumbs-up. Albus smiled happily and turned to Rose. He was glad that the hat had let him be with his cousin and best friend.


End file.
